


By another rules

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: SC&IR [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Handcuff, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Top Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: Пропущенная сцена





	By another rules

Когда самые смелые идеи начинают казаться абсурдными? Конечно же, за секунду до их реализации.  
Так и у него, все было готово и спланировано. Пусть и относительно наспех, всего три дня совещаний до вечера его довели до секс-шопа и вывели оттуда с лёгким пакетом. Сюрприз должен оставаться сюрпризом.

Но когда дверь щелкнула, и Томлинсон запнулся о его сброшенные кроссовки, выматерился, решимость резко поубавилась. На часах почти полночь, и он в его квартире. Наверное, Луи не ждал этого. Наверное, хотел отдохнуть, как и все люди после заключения сделки, в пятницу. И ещё, Луи был пьян.

— Гарри? — он прошёл в комнату совершенно счастливый: галстук наперекосяк, и верхняя пуговица рубашки расстегнута, пиджак перекинут через руку. — Я думал, ты спишь или гуляешь, или танцуешь в клубе, как положено всем парням твоего возраста. Неужели никакая зараза не позвала тебя потанцевать?

— Мэг звала. Но я… — Пакет в заднем кармане джинсов жёг огнём. — Но я хотел узнать, как прошло заключение твоей сделки. Хочешь воды?

— К счастью всех, все успешно, — Луи развесил костюм на плечики и закрыл шкаф, скомкал рубашку, откинул в угол и потянулся: — Бесконечная неделя какая-то. А воды хочу.

Гарри вышел из спальни, ринулся к холодильнику, хорошо, что он пока ждал, выпил немного виски из открытой бутылки. Для храбрости. А то иначе бы ни за что не решился. Да и сейчас… надо будет смотреть по обстоятельствам.

В холодильнике всегда была минералка и с газом, и без, и никакой вам содовой, на постоянной основе. Колу он презирал, к сожалению, Гарри приходилось проносить ее, как шутил Томлинсон, контрабандой.

Когда он вошёл в спальню, Луи лежал, прям как по заказу, вытянув руки вверх к изголовью и прикрыв глаза.

Гарри зажмурился, сосчитал до семи — десять слишком много, а пять — слишком мало! — ничего не изменилось, и он медленно, ступая совсем неслышно, поставил на стол бутылку и, стараясь не шуршать пакетом, полез в задний карман.

Наручники легко проскочили сквозь полозья изголовья и быстро защелкнулись на запястьях. Это выглядело неожиданно. Неожиданно прекрасно и даже немного слишком красиво. Гарри так засмотрелся, даже не сразу понял, что Томлинсон вовсе не спал, а с едва заметной улыбкой смотрел на него.

— Ты всерьёз, детка?

— Я очень соскучился, — Гарри стянул футболку. — Тебя не было четыре дня.

— Три, сегодня не считается.

— Что считается, а что нет, решаю я, — он наклонился и провёл языком вокруг соска.

— Я могу быть послушным, ты помнишь, я говорил?

Не очень, если честно, по крайней мере, он не собирался сейчас отвлекаться и вспоминать, что он когда-то там говорил.

— У тебя нет выхода, мистер Томлинсон. Будь послушным папочкой, а иначе… — наверное, Луи его уже не особо слушал, он так отзывался на каждое прикосновение к коже, вскидывал бёдра и в нетерпении приоткрывал губы. И Гарри подумал, что сам слишком долго не протянет со своей игрой и стянул с Луи трусы. — Ты не должен кончать, пока я не скажу, хорошо?

— Как скажешь, малыш, — руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки — это последнее, что он видел перед тем, как обхватил губами твёрдую головку. — Ох, блядь, хорошо бы ты не затягивал…

Он только фыркнул, глубже насаживаясь на член. Луи придётся потерпеть, хотя бы ради того, чтобы он смог исполнить задуманное.

— Я хочу только по слюне, — торопливо объяснил он, стягивая свои штаны вместе с трусами. — Смотри только на меня и не закрывай глаза.

Он заботливо помог Луи улечься на подушки, чтобы улучшить обзор и, оседлав бёдра, развернулся спиной.

— Смотри, ладно? — попросил он ещё раз и засунул два пальца в рот.

— Черт, Гарри, это же, блядь… — Он трахал себя двумя пальцами, обернувшись на Томлинсона и, пожалуй, задумка оправдывала себя — раскрасневшийся, пересохшие губы и руки, сжатые крепко в кулаки, слегка безумный взгляд — похоже, Луи не знал, куда смотреть — на лицо или на двигающиеся туда-сюда пальцы. — Да ты совсем уже…

— Хочешь, ах, черт, — он добавил третий палец, — хочешь, я сяду сверху?

— Да, да, блядь, Гарри, конечно хочу. Иначе…

— Как скажешь, папочка, — самому уже не терпелось. Он вынул пальцы и, извернувшись, наклонился как следует облизать налившийся член. — Ты готов?

Луи был готов, а вот он… по слюне член казался больше, и опускаться было больнее, чем он представлял.

— Гарри, ты, блин… — он заткнул Луи поцелуем, чтоб не мешал. Он все равно не поймёт, что ему хоть и больно, но в такой дикий кайф все это. И то, что он не сможет его скинуть и сделать по своему, только распаляло.

— Я тебя трахаю, мистер кожаный портфель, — он упрямо тряхнул головой, упираясь руками в бицепсы распростертого под ним мужчины. — И ты уж постарайся дать мне побольше, — Гарри ахнул, когда Луи двинул бёдрами навстречу — до этого он послушно лежал.

— Лови, детка… Побольше.

Это было, наверное, нечестно, против его же правил, но когда так сильно и так резко, больно немного, он отказывался от всех своих идей. Он насаживался быстрее и быстрее, теряясь в своих ощущениях, терся о живот, кусал свои и губы Луи до крови. И все, что в голове было, так это только: «блядь, блядь, ну ещё, еще».

— Давай же Гарри, давай, малыш, кончи для папочки.

В голове ли это было, или Луи выдохнул ему в губы, но этого хватило, чтобы проехаться по животу членом и насадиться до упора, сжаться вокруг изо всех сил и умереть короткой сладкой смертью.

— Господи, да отвяжи ты меня, Гарри, не спи, давай же.

— А если нет, если я ещё так хочу?

— Потом свяжешь, — Гарри на автомате провернул крохотный ключик, и через пару мгновений после щелчка почувствовал то, чего как оказалось, ему сильно не хватало. Луи гладил его по спине, по волосам, всунул палец в натертую влажную дырку, провёл по члену, ущипнул за сосок. — Спасибо, что наручники не розовые.

— Они бы плохо на тебе смотрелись, — не открывая глаз, произнёс он. — Чёрные как-то лучше.

— Согласен, — Луи легко перевернул его, меняя местами, поцеловал. — Как думаешь, Гарри, — в голосе слышалась улыбка, но сил раскрыть глаза ещё не было. — я был послушным?

— Я думаю, да?

— Так значит, заслужил трусы в горошек? Я помню, ты обещал.

Гарри в изумлении раскрыл глаза, с трудом припоминая тот давний разговор.

— Я не играю, если я останусь без трусов!

— А если и я буду без трусов, тогда как? Играешь?

— Если так, — Луи сделал вид, что задумался, — тогда пожалуй, почему бы и не сыграть. Даже если и по твоим правилам.


End file.
